河内山 百合子 (Kōchiyama Yuriko)
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yuri_Kochiyama Kochiyama Yuriko "(河内山 百合子 Kōchiyama Yuriko, May 19, 1921 – June 1, 2014) was an American activist. Influenced by her Japanese American family's internment and her association with Malcolm X, she advocated for many causes, including Black separatism, the anti-war movement, Maoist revolution, reparations for Japanese-American internees, and the rights of people imprisoned by the U.S. government for violent offenses whom she considered to be "political prisoners". On May 19, 2016, she was featured on the U.S. Google Doodle, sparking controversy over her past statements expressing admiration for figures such as Osama bin Laden." Onomastics (study of names) https://translate.google.com/#ja/en/河内山%20百合子 河内山 = 河内 (Kawachi ''-'' ''a province of Japan)note, in 中文 (Zhōng wén) these same characters refer to Hanoi. + 山 (''yama - mountain) 百合子 = 百合 (Yuri - a lily flower) + 子 (ko - child) Astrology 河内山 (Kōchiyama) was born on May 19, 1921 at an unknown time in San Pedro (California), USA. (see similar birth time person) This day corresponds to an astrological signature of Taurus sun, Libra moon (possibly Leo moon) and an unknown rising sign. Within her Pluto in Cancer generation, Kochiyama was born during the Year of the Rooster (Metal) and with her lunar North Node in Libra. As a Taurus sun born during the Year of the Rooster, 河内山 (Kōchiyama) is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a 'Beaver': "Persistent, eccentric, and romantic, those born under the Primal Zodiac sign of the Beaver are hard workers who prefer to create their own universe rather than wait for life to happen to them. Beavers usually maintain a cool exterior, and can be straightforward to the point of being blunt. They don’t sugarcoat what they want to say; they consider that a waste of everyone's time. At the same time, Beavers don’t like to hear the hard truth about themselves. They want so badly to succeed and to avoid making mistakes that they often get TOO focused on the details and miss the big picture. Beavers HATE to look foolish or incompetent, so they must always be one step ahead of everyone else, which can be exhausting and is often unnecessary." Mars in Gemini conjunct Mercury in Gemini and square Uranus in Pisces, Venus in Aries Bi-Quintile Saturn in Virgo, Chiron in Aries square Juno in Capricorn, Ceres in Cancer square Vesta in Aries. Major aspects (coming soon) Numerology Life Path 1921/05/19 = (1+9+2+1)+5+(1+9) = 13+5+10 =28 =10/Life Path 1 ""The Life Path 1 suggests that you entered this plane with skills allowing you to become a leader type rather easily. Your nature is charged with individualistic desires, a demand for independence, and the need for personal attainment. Many of our military generals, corporate leaders, and political leaders are men and women having the Life Path 1. When you display positive 1 traits your mind is capable of significant creative inspiration, and it possesses the enthusiasm and drive to accomplish a great deal. You are very good at getting the ball rolling; initiating new projects is your forte. You are at your best when confronted with obstacles and challenges, as you combat these with strength and daring.""http://astrology-numerology.com/num-lifepath.html#1 Of this page This page was number 2058 on this wiki. 2058 = 7 * 7 * 7 * 3 * 2 Factors: 1,2,3 , , 6,7 , , , , 14 , , 21 , , , , 42 , , 49 , , , , 98 , , , 147 , , , 294 , , , 343 , , , , 686 , , , 1029 , , , , 2058 References Category:Activists Category:USA Category:California Category:Japan Category:日本語 (Nihongo - Japanese) Category:Anti-Imperialism Category:Asian Culture Category:Civil Rights Category:1960's Category:May Category:Sun in Taurus Category:Moon in Libra Category:Pluto in Cancer Category:Year of the Rooster Category:Metal-Rooster Category:NN in Libra Category:Taurus-Rooster Category:Taurus-Libra Category:Mars in Gemini Category:Mercury-Mars Category:Mercury in Gemini Category:Mars-Uranus Category:Uranus in Pisces Category:Venus in Aries Category:Bi-Quintile Category:Saturn in Virgo Category:Chiron in Aries Category:Chiron-Juno Category:Juno in Capricorn Category:Ceres in Cancer Category:Ceres-Vesta Category:Vesta in Aries